This invention relates to a vertically movable staircase and, more particularly, to a staircase having a series of spirally arranged steps for axial rotation and simultaneous vertical motion about a vertical pillar.
This vertically movable staircase should find its utility when installed between upstairs and downstairs in general housing for transporting every passenger or even a plurality of passengers simultaneously.